


Say something

by Katie_MichelleAMLFTL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Dies, but he doesnt mean to be, he's just a bit of an idiot, no last words, speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL/pseuds/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had told him to stop speaking, to shut up...... it was the worst mistake of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something

"Shut up! Stop! Stiles for once in your life just shut up" 

The whole room lapsed in to silence at Scott's outburst, "You never stop talking, we don't need it, we've told you the plan if you don't like it then....... go home stiles. Just go home and let us deal with this, you don't need to be here, the pack can deal with this." Stiles face fell, Scott, his best friend his brother the one person who had never reprimanded him for his incessant speech and need to know everything was screaming at him to stop. Looking around the room Stiles saw the shock on the faces of the members of the pack, Isaac and Allison stood uncomfortably to Scott's side, Erica looking shocked whilst Boyd's carefully masked face showed a brief flash of something.. concern? No of course not, Lydia going to stand pushing Jacksons hand away from her thigh were it had previously been resting. Peter sat on the spiral staircase carefully schooling his features and Derek stood to his side, stock still jaw twitching and body tensed, hands curled into fists as he surveyed the scene.

Scott took a step forward his brain finally catching up with his mouth, but he was right, they didn't need him questioning there decisions, their plans, they were a pack and he, he wasn't needed here, he never had been, he was just the human sidekick that nobody really wanted around, he couldn't do what they could do. He quickly took a step back from Scott and took another quick sweeping look of the room, everyone had remained silent, they must agree with Scott, maybe it would just be better if he went, making his decision he turned and started towards the lofts door.

"Stiles I..." But what could Scott say, there wasn't anything left to say and so he walked straight out and down the endless stairs, preferring to keep moving further and further away from the people he had thought were his friends then have to stand in the elevator. It was his own fault really, he never could shut his mouth, it had always pushed people away, it was the reason he had grown up with only one friend, another outcast, but Scott wasn't really an outcast anymore, he had other people and maybe Stiles didn't belong anymore.

He kept walking until he realised he was stood next to his jeep, he must have been really stuck in his head that he hadn't even realised he had made it outside and to his car, taking out his keys and climbing into the drives seat, he placed the key into the ignition and twisted. The engine sputtered and chocked but it refused to start. 'God, please don't do this to me, please, don't you give up on me too' No matter how many times he twisted the keys the engine refused to start, climbing out of the jeep he kicked the front wheel in frustration 'this is so not what I need today... Fuck it, its not that far' His house was only a half hour walk away, he could make it in twenty if he was quick and so he walked away alone, but then again he had always been alone in one way or another, he wasn't pack.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What the hell was that Scott?" Lydia demanded, looking downright furious a few minutes after Stiles had walked out of the door, which Scott was now staring at intently listening to Stiles rapid heartbeat as it became slower the further away he got. The redhead stalked towards him and grabbed his shoulder roughly swinging him round to look at her.

"Lydi.." Alison was cut off from whatever she was about to say by a growl from the blonde she wolf now standing next to Lydia glaring at Scott.

"I... I , I just needed him to stop a minute" Scott almost whispered knowing full well that almost everyone in the room could here him no matter what the volume.

" You needed him to stop, so you played on one of his biggest insecurities that he isn't needed and he's not pack," Derek growled low at Lydia's words keeping his hands fisted as he walked over to the quickly forming semi circle surrounding Scott.

"I didn't mean to, I just.....I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I have a headache and he was questioning everything. Besides stiles knows he's pack." Scott rambles out as Lydia scoffs at him.

"You really don't know your friend vey well do you," Scott moves to interrupt her but she quickly cuts him off "If you knew your friend you would know that he doesn't feel like he belongs here, for one he's insecure about his worth, you are wolves, im smart and immune and Allison is a trained hunter and yet you feel its okay to tell him that he's not needed."

"Okay I screwed up, Stiles has always been there for me, he's always looked after me, I just take for granted that he still does that stuff even though theres more danger now, but he is pack."

"Oh for gods sake you really are oblivious to him, of course he doesn't feel like pack, whenever you tell him about a pack meeting you invite him along rather than tell him he's needed and when we have pack nights or meet up to do things you frequently forget to tell him and leave him sat at home while your off with Allison." Scott's face falls as he thinks back to all the times he had forgotten to tell stiles because he had been busy with his girlfriend. "And lastly you told him to shut up, to stop talking, that's stiles biggest insecurity of all, its his one defence mechanism and how he deals with the world."

"Shit! I need to go find him, im such a crap friend!" Scott ran towards the door, not bothering to close it after him hearing the foot falls of the others following after him, probably to make sure he didn't fuck things up even more than he already had, how could he be such an idiot, this was his best friend, his brother. Stiles jeep was still parked in the same place so Scott followed after his scent, the others had caught up with him now, he needed to fix this, he couldn't let stiles just walk away not knowing how much he meant, to all of them, to him. Suddenly there was a scream ringing through the air and the smell of blood flooded his senses, turning to Derek he knew that he could smell it too and he ran, he ran because that was Stiles blood.

Closer, closer, they were nearly there, wherever there was, he just needed to get there, something was wrong something was so, so wrong.

"Stiles!" Scott stopped dead in his tracks as he turned the corner and took in the scene before him, somebody lay in the middle of the road there body surrounded by a puddle of blood, while a car sat a few feet away wrapped around a telephone pole. Everything came back all at once, the burning smell of the cars engine, the frantic heartbeats of the driver and the members of the pack who were just turning the corner, and there was that body led in the middle of the road a slow sluggish heartbeat coming from it, blood dripping down the face and matted in the hair. Scott looked, he turned taking in the whole scene searching frantically for his best friend because that body in the road it couldn't be him, because there was way too much blood on the ground for that person to survive and he was sorry to who ever it was, because right now he couldn't help them and part of him didn't want to because he could still smell stiles blood but that couldn't be stiles, it could be anyone else, as long as it wasn't Stiles, his brother, because whoever was there lying half dead in the road wasn't going to make it bleeding out like that. He moved forward towards whoever it was that was surrounded by all the blood.

"Scott......Scott" Alison was shaking him, Lydia was yelling down her phone as Jackson held her, tears dripping down her face and his looking more emotional than Scott had ever seen it, he turned back to Alison who had tear down her face too, Derek and Isaac were knelt by the body, in the blood, Isaac with his back to him, but Derek, Derek looked completely distraught. Why were they crying, it was sad but they had to find stiles, they needed to find him and make sure he was okay, because somewhere stiles was bleeding and he was probably on his own and scared and scott should be there with him, he should be there with him like Stiles had always been their for him. Isaac staggered backwards as the person turned there head towards the group of teens gathered and Scott got his first proper look at that face and it hurt. 

It Hurt and it ripped and it tore his insides to shreds because that couldn't be stiles, it couldn't, this person just looked like him, that was it, it had to be it. But it wasn't, Scott fell to his knees beside the head of his best friend, the person who had always believed in him, who had always been there for him, who had held his hand when he had to get injections, who had stayed up to help him study the night before a test even though he had been prepared himself for weeks, this was the boy who had run towards every supernatural danger they had faced and stood at his side through out all. In the background he could hear the sirens coming, bringing help and probably Stiles dad, oh god Stiles dad, he hadn't been there when his wife had died, but Stiles had and now, stiles was led here with Scott and his dad wasn't here.

"Stiles, I ..... I, " A wet hand gripped his, you couldn't really call it a grip, it was so weak but when he raised his head those bright eyes that were always shining were looking right at him, his cheeks tugging up into such a big smile that only Stiles could get away with and then those eyes stopped shining and the hand in his fell limp.

"Stiles....stiles, please... please say something," But Stiles couldn't speak anymore, Scott had told him to stop and now he couldn't say anything at all and he never would again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought <3


End file.
